


Lay me to rest

by stripteas



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, I mean it is out in the open but nobody's watching except maybe the gods?, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripteas/pseuds/stripteas
Summary: What better way to stop your boyfriend from slaying more shades than you than to kiss him stupid?And what better way to force him to take a break than to give him a well-earned fuck?Thanatos and Zagreus get laid (to rest).Written for Sie's birthday (and posted fashionably late. Exactly one month late.)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Lay me to rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiesFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sie!!!  
> Long ago you requested some Thanzag and here's it! Hope you enjoy despite the wait :D

“Stop!”

Zagreus halted as the shades disappeared.

A gentle yet firm voice pushed him back, like a gust of wind hitting him square in the chest; something in it – a sort of edge – took his breath away and made him feel what he could with no other, an icy grip on his ever-fiery heart.

The brief moment of confusion it caused was enough for Thanatos to gain ground, swinging his scythe and pushing Zagreus into defense stance. Years of growing up together – and fighting together – made it easy for one to anticipate the other’s moves, so much so that Zagreus knew from the first blow that Thanatos had no means of hitting him.

Yet still he didn’t anticipate the way Aegis was sent flying to the other end of the room. He barely registered the rustling of leaves where it landed before he was pushed against the wall, Thanatos’ lips upon his, his hand shielding the back of Zagreus’ head.

At least the guy had the decency to cushion the shove and avoid any head injury. Zagreus appreciated that.

He eased into the kiss, sucking at Thanatos’ lip, pulling him closer as if their bodies could become one if pressed tighter against each other. He gasped as Thanatos abruptly pulled him back by his hair, exposing the prince’s throat and grazing it with his teeth.

”Is this some new strategy to slay more shades than me?” Zagreus asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Thanatos scoffed, and his breath sent a chill through Zagreus’ body, “Are you implying I’m not good enough to beat you without cheating?”

“As if your scythe wasn’t cheating enough.” Zagreus didn’t wait for a reply, but fought the sweet burn from the hair pulling and seized his lover’s mouth, hands grasping the grey fabric of his chiton and pulling, even eliciting the crackle of a few threads snapping.

“Easy, love” Thanatos murmured against Zagreus’ lips.

“That’s rich, coming from the man who stuck his tongue down my throat mid-fight.” Despite his words, Zagreus pulled away just enough to unlatch Thanatos’ belt and took a moment to admire as the chiton fell from the expanse of his chest, ashen grey skin creating the most delicious contrast against his own pale one.

As Zagreus reached for his own clothes, Thanatos took hold of his wrists and gently guided them to his sides.

“Let me…” and with that, he pulled Zagreus free of his garments, leaving him bare and almost glowing under the ethereal light of Elysium.

The sight wasn’t unfamiliar. They were long used to seeing each other naked, and yet Thanatos was brought to his knees like a mere mortal ready to worship the gods; but instead of prayer, on his tongue was his lover.

Why would he need to sing in prayer, anyway? The sweet sounds coming out Zagreus’ mouth were melody enough. He wondered if he could add a little edge to it, tease his lover with a bit of teeth and perhaps…  _ ah, yes! That’s good _ . Zagreus’ breath hitched mid-moan, just as Thanatos flicked his tongue over the tip.

He looked up and locked eyes with Zagreus, whose moonlight pallor had been replaced by bright red, from his chest to the tips of his ears. Thanatos smiled at the sight of those cute crimson ears and pulled a way with a loud pop of his mouth. Zagreus looked at him questioningly before being pulled onto the soft grass, Thanatos’ hand on his chest urging him to lie down.

“You’re always on the run, Zag.” Thanatos straddled him and took a pause to press their lips together before whispering, “I just want to take care of you, help you relax. Please, allow me to.”

Zagreus gasped and reflexively squeezed Thanatos’ thigh as the other man grazed his nipple with the pad of his thumb. The sensation sent sparks through Zagreus’ body in a way that was much more pleasurable and preferable than that of actual lightning (which Zagreus had unfortunately experienced in his many escape attempts). The sound of pleasure only spurred Thanatos on, who brought his other hand to Zagreus’ chest to gently squeeze a pec before dragging his finger torturingly slowly around the nipple.

“Let me…  _ Ah! _ Let me take care of you, too,” Zagreus barely let out, but Thanatos didn’t listen. Or rather, he didn’t care, instead he only stroked faster and harder, relishing in the melody of moans. The only pleasure he allowed himself (beside watching his lover unfold underneath him) was to grind against him, hard cocks sliding against each other, just to catch minimal relief to their growing desire. It was far from wet enough, despite Thanatos’ previous eager ministrations to Zagreus’ member.

“Then open up,” Thanatos murmured, then moved up to straddle Zagreus’ neck before being stopped by the prince’s hand lightly pushing his leg away.

“Hm? Thought you wanted this.” Thanatos tilted his head in confusion.

“Oh I do, I do! I just, um…” Zagreus bit his lip and gave Thanatos’ thigh what was meant as a reassuring squeeze, though it was questionable which one of them needed reassurance at the moment.

Thanatos snorted, “No need to get all flustered there, love. Speak your mind.”

“I was thinking… Would you er, like to do the same to me, too? At the same time, I mean.”

Zagreus didn’t even finish uttering the last syllables of his sentence before Thanatos shifted position to suit the request: on his hands and knees, fingers circling the erection in front of him. He glanced down to look at Zagreus, who had started giving him tentative licks and causing little shots of pleasure in him. He smirked and rolled his hips down.

Zagreus let out a gasp, surprised by his lover’s abrupt intrusion into his mouth, but shamelessly aroused by the act, and rendered ever so eager to fit all of that length into him with each suck. He was so overtaken by the need to please his lover that he didn’t expect the warm sensation of Thanatos’ mouth around him again.

Thanatos hummed contentedly upon hearing his yelp of pleasure, “That’s it, love. Tell me how good I make you feel.”

Zagreus only groaned louder in response, making sure that Thanatos felt the vibration of it around his cock. Judging by the sudden halt of Thanatos’ movements, it was working.

Love and war; between them was but a fine line, and Zagreus and Thanatos walked it like they had been doing their whole life, swaying in a dance of dares, a series of pushing and pulling each other forward. Even now as they sang silent praise onto each other’s bodies there was a sort of challenge, a race at whose love would be the one to tear the other down, so sweet a nectar that the other would crumble and succumb to the pleasure.

Right as Zagreus thought he was on the winning side, Thanatos went for the kill.

Ironic.

There wasn’t any other way to describe that feeling, though. When Thanatos started thrusting faster into him, sucking harder, using one hand to keep himself steady while the other fondled and massaged Zagreus’ balls, it left him hopelessly at Thanatos’ mercy.

The buildup was a race up a mountain – no, up Hades itself – from the deepest pits of Tartarus towards the surface. Just as he had experienced dozens of times before, it made fire course through his veins, making his skin ache and burn wherever Thanatos touched him.

“Come on, lovely, just one last push,” Thanatos’ voice was coarse, his mouth replaced by his hand to stroke Zagreus at a maddening pace, “show me how pretty you sound when you come.”

That was it, what pushed him over the edge.

Zagreus let out a cry of pure pleasure, one that got muffled by Thanatos’ dick. Every muscle in his body was pulled taut in one last spasm as every cell in his body reached catharsis. Thick cum was already falling onto his belly when Thanatos took him in to swallow what was left of it, coaxing a pathetic yelp out of Zagreus.

“There we go,” Thanatos whispered against his lower belly before lapping at what he failed to catch before, “Beautiful.”

His last word came out stuttered, Thanatos’ breath heaving as he got the chance to focus on chasing his own pleasure after finally sating his lover. He relished in the way Zagreus’ mouth was ever more pliant now that he had let himself relax. It wasn’t long until Thanatos let out a gasp himself, spilling his seed straight into Zagreus’ throat before collapsing onto his back.

The warmth of a body beside him roused him.

“I think you should allow yourself some rest too, Than.” 

Had he had more energy, Thanatos would have retorted, but the grass was so soft under him – much like Zagreus’ voice at the moment – that he didn’t feel like arguing.

“We should do this more often.”

“Fuck, or nap?”

“Nap, stupid.” Zagreus elbowed him jokingly, “Ok, maybe fuck, too.”

Thanatos snorted, “I agree.”

He felt the loss of warmth for a moment before Zagreus came back with one of their chitons, which he used to cover the both of them – or, as much as he could. They lay there, the light breeze bringing them fresh air and the sound of the Styx’s waves lulling them to sleep. Or rather, only Zagreus.

Thanatos simply couldn’t fall asleep. His body didn’t need to. Besides, reality was what he wanted, now with Zagreus by his side. There were many flaws to their situation, what with their jobs getting in the way of life – or, er, death –, for that matter.

But Thanatos wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Super hyper special thanks to [Lissa](https://twitter.com/pillver) for being the most hardworking and patient editor! Ily ;D
> 
> And thanks to anybody who's reading this. Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave some kudos or comments :D
> 
> [Share on Twitter here!](https://twitter.com/stripteas13/status/1338406866938978305?s=20)


End file.
